Naruto's Doll Team
by xxKennYxx5tyl6
Summary: Naruto being the lonely person he is created a doll to look like a fem Sanji and put her soul into it. Sanji became the doll Naruto brought everywhere. No matter where it be. He only kept her home during the academy not wanting anyone to find out but since the graduation exam is coming up why not stop hiding her so finally he brings her to school Full summary inside Sasuke Bashing
1. Sanji

Naruto's Doll Team

Full Summary

Naruto after being trained by Sanji when he was younger found out Sanji died from execution along with the rest of the Strawhats. So to bring back the sensei he always liked he made a doll and put Sanji's soul into it. Of course being the awesome person he is so Sanji would not be lonely over a period of 5 years he made 5 more dolls so a total of 6 dolls. Sanji always being his first and number 1 so he carries her everywhere. Of course on certain missions he brings the other dolls. They're all one semi tiny family.

Chapter 1 Sanji

Naruto stood in front of the classroom door. He looked down at the blonde haired doll in his arms. He smiled lightly at her. She smiled back at him. He opened the door and everyone looked at him. They all saw the doll in his hands and some started laughing.

"Hey Dobe playing with dolls now." Sasuke yelled.

"What kind of ninja plays with dolls. A boy at that." Another laughed.

Naruto looked down at the doll and whispered something to it.

"I wish they would stop being so loud don't you think so Sanji." The doll apparently named Sanji nodded slightly to the point only Naruto could see it. People of course we're still laughing but stopped when they saw Naruto didn't care about them. Sasuke being one of the people who started the mocking was furious Naruto wasn't acting how he usually acted. He started thinking and got a perfect idea.

'I bet it I take that stupid doll of his he'll react. I throw that thing out of the window and he'll never get it back, it'll be so funny to watch that idiot cry."

Sasuke got up with the intentions of following through with his plan but Iruka walked in. Sasuke frowned in anger and sat back down. He planned on doing during the jutsu portion of the exam though.

"Everybody sit down. Today is the genin exam. Some of you will pass. Some won't but don't get discouraged there is always another chance. Ok we are gonna start today out with the written portion of the exam. Mizuki will you please pass out the papers." Mizuki grabbed them and passed the around when he got to Naruto he glared with hatred at him and decided to change the test with a genjutsu that he should not notice. Mizuki smirked thinking he was going to get the so called 'Demon' to fail.

Naruto stared at his test and immediately knew there was a genjutsu on it. Flaring his chakra he released the genjutsu. He looked at Sanji and pushed the paper up and handed her the pencil. She looked at the paper and lifted the pencil with both hands, and started to write, after about 20 minutes she finished and looked at Naruto. He smiled and grabbed it bringing it to the front for Iruka to see.

"Naruto are you finished with your test?" Naruto nodded and gave Iruka his test and went back to his seat. Mizuki was furious on the inside that he finished and dispelled his genjutsu.

Soon after 40 more minutes everybody finished their tests.

"Ok everyone time is up please hand your tests forward." Everyone handed them to Iruka who was at the front of the class.

"Ok we are gonna go outside for the taijutsu." Everyone went outside to the training ground and waited for Iruka to say something.

"Ok class we are going to do teacher, student and student, student spar. So please wait till I call your name to fight.

"First Chouji. You're up against Mizuki.

Chouji and Mizuki fought. Chouji stayed in for 1 minute and 12 seconds before he got pushed out of the ring.

"Good Chouji. Ok Hinata it's your turn."

Hinata lasted a lot longer than Chouji with a time of 3 minutes and 20 seconds before she pushed mizuki out.

"Great Hinata."

(Everyone except for Naruto.)

"Ok Naruto you are up." Mizuki smirked planning on humiliating Naruto.

Naruto walked towards the bench and placed Sanji on it. He walked over to the circle and waiting for Iruka to start.

"Ok start."

Mizuki rushed at Naruto. Naruto dodged and delivered a punch to his stomach. Naruto swung around Mizuki to get behind him and threw him out of the ring.

Everyone was surprised they couldn't believe Naruto did that considering just the day before he couldn't even fight Sakura and she was the worst when it came to taijutsu.

Sasuke was not surprised. He was furious. How dare Naruto do better than him. He couldn't that and he was supposed to be the best. Sasuke was seething on the inside, Naruto should not have been able to do that he was the dead last. The worst of the worst. He was terrible and everyone knew it. How could he have been able to do that. Sasuke looked at the doll sitting on the bench and decided to go through with his earlier plan now. Show that dobe who's boss.

Sasuke walked towards the doll without anyone noticing because Naruto was talking to Iruka about something. He reached for the doll when he got to the bench but stopped abruptly when he heard a voice.

"Do not touch me." Sasuke looked at the doll to see it glaring at him but decided to think nothing of it. His hand slowly inched forward when the doll opened it's mouth to show extremely sharp teeth and bit Sasuke. He screamed in pain making everyone look at him.

Naruto walked over and picked up Sanji and lightly tapped her head and told her to let go of Sasuke's hand. Once she did everyone saw that Sasuke had pieces of muscle showing and his hand was bleeding terribly.

Everyone looked at Naruto and his doll and saw the doll was chewing on something that they all assumed was Sasuke's skin and grew disgusted.

"Naruto how dare you let that thing hurt Sasuke-Kun." Sakura screamed out at him. Naruto looked at her and sighed.

"Sanji is not a thing she is a person." Naruto explained.

"THAT THING HURT SASUKE NOW DESTROY IT."

"And why Sakura would I do that." He asked.

"Because you love me and if you do I'll give a date."

Naruto stared at her and laughed. "You think I want a date with you. I'd rather eat horse crap than date you Sakura." Everyone grew even more surprised at Naruto they thought he worshipped the ground Sakura walked on.

Sakura grew angry when he said that and tried to attack him only to have the doll that attacked Sasuke flip her in one motion. She grew confused when she found herself on the ground she knew Naruto didn't do that so who did?

Sakura got up and looked at Naruto. Naruto looked down at Sanji and laughed lightly. Sakura thinking he was laughing at her went to hit him again but the same thing happened again. Naruto laughed even harder. Sakura went in for one final charge but Sanji put a small hand in her face. Sakura stopped and stared at the doll.

"Stop doing that. I know you're controlling that thing!"

"I told you before Sanji is not a thing. She is a person." Naruto said angrily.

Naruto looked down at Sanji and placed her on the ground. She stood up and dusted off her dress. She sighed and looked at Sakura.

"Naruto-sama told me that I could fight you so I will. No one touches Naruto-sama on my watch."

Sakura looked at Sanji and laughed. "Seriously? you are a doll! you cannot beat me! I can stomp you out!"

Sanji just stared at Sakura and laughed slightly.

If you even try you're just going to end up laying on the ground again"

Sakura ran to pick up Sanji but Sanji jumped and kicked her in the face. Sakura landed on the ground very painfully with a grunt. Sanji landed on Sakura's forehead knocking her unconscious. Sanji walked back over to Naruto and Naruto picked her up. Everyone looked between Sanji and Sakura surprised that Sanji beat Sakura no matter how bad Sakura was at fighting.

Sasuke looked at Sanji and decided that she would be his servant. He walked over to Naruto and Sanji. He looked at Sanji and reached for her to rip her out of Naruto's hands. Sanji growled.

"Do you want your hand to get bitten off this time? because I will do it." Naruto told her not to bite Sasuke's hand off.

"Sanji don't do that Sasuke needs his hand just as much as you do." Sasuke still reaching for Sanji stopped in his tracks because he believed that she would.

"Dobe give me that doll!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sanji is not a doll she's a person! Why do you people seem to not understand that?! How many times do I have to say it?!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke held out his hand for Sanji but Naruto did not hand her over.

"Dobe just give me the doll!"

"SHE IS NOT A DOLL SHE'S A PERSON! GAWD!" Naruto screamed with an angry expression.

Sanji looked up at Naruto and chuckled.

"Naruto-sama you should not get so angry it doesn't matter. He is not worth your time."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and glared hard.

"You're lucky she's here or I would have pulverised you."

Sasuke laughed sarcastically.

"You think you can beat me? I'm better than you dobe. You may have beat Mizuki but I'm an Uchiha the best of the best! You are the dead last! The worst of the worst! You can't even beat Sakura! Now give me that doll!"

Sanji glared at Sasuke and started to say something.

"I am not a doll, I'm a person as Naruto-sama has stated previously. I wish you would stop saying that. And please stop sticking your finger in my face that really annoys me."

Sasuke backed his hand away slightly hesitant of what to do. Sanji snickered.

"That's what I thought."

Sasuke not wanting to be humiliated by a doll reached forward again only to have Sanji bite the holy crap out of him.

Sasuke screamed in pain and tried to throw Sanji off but she held on. Naruto was rolling on the ground with laughter at what was happening to Sasuke. Iruka walked over to Naruto.

"Naruto will you please call... Sanji off of Sasuke please."

Naruto looked at Iruka and then at Sanji and Sasuke.

"Sanji please let go of Sasuke before I get in trouble."

Sanji let go and dropped to the ground in a quick motion. She swallowed something and walked back to Naruto. Sasuke dropped to the ground screaming and holding his hand in pain. Iruka ran over to Sasuke and knelt down beside him. When Iruka caught sight of Sasuke's hand he was shocked. Sasuke's skin had been ripped entirely off of his hand along with his fingernails. Iruka grabbed Sasuke and immediately went to the nurse to fix his hand.

Iruka came back out and looked at his students.

"Ok um... we'll stop the taijutsu and move on to weapon portion of the test. He started calling up names to go up.

Hinata got 26/30. Chouji got 15/30. Kiba got 12/30. Shikamaru since he was lazy 5/30. Ino got 17/30. Sasuke since he was out of commission got a pass to the test. Sakura who finally woke up got 2/30. Shino got 20/30. Naruto got 30/30.

Some of the girls thinking that Naruto cheated in his throwing voiced it.

"Iruka-sensei Naruto cheated." Yea he did." The girls screamed. Iruka looked at them but didn't say anything.

"Ok we are gonna go back for the jutsu part." Iruka told them. Everyone walked backed to the classroom and sat down.

"Ok we are going to call your name and you will come into the room across the hall." Iruka walked out with Mizuki and into the next.

"So Sanji how long do you think we'll be waiting." Naruto asked."

"Um maybe 30 or 40 minutes." She responded. Naruto hummed in agreement.

"You can sleep if you want to we'll be here for a while." Sanji nodded and closed her eyes.

40 minutes later

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called. Naruto got up and placed Sanji on a table making sure she was comfortable before leaving to go to the exam room.

When Naruto entered the room he saw Iruka and Mizuki sitting at the table.

"Ok Naruto, all you have to do is the Bunshin no jutsu, Kawarimi no jutsu, and the Henge no jutsu."

Naruto nodded and prepared to do the Kawarimi no jutsu. Naruto replaced himself with a plant in the back of the room. For the next jutsu the Henge he turned into the male version of Sanji. Finally they got to the bunshin no jutsu.

"Ok Naruto you need to make at least 3 clones to pass."

Naruto did a handsign and 8 clones came to be. Iruka smiled.

"Naruto you passed. Now come grab your Hiyate." Naruto grabbed one and went back to the exam room. When he got there he saw Sanji had moved to a different spot. Confused but not worried he grabbed Sanji and went back to his seat.

Iruka and Mizuki came back in the room. Iruka smiled at all his students. Mizuki glared directly at Naruto for ruining his plan.

"You all did good today and those who passed good job. Those who didn't there is always next time. You are free to go class is over."

Everyone started filing out of the classroom quickly to go see their parents. Naruto stood up and walked out last but was stopped by Iruka.

"Naruto good job but can I ask where you got... her from." Iruka asked pointing at Sanji.

"Sanji.. Oh I made her. She was a doll that I made but I put her soul into the doll and now she is just as a human as you and me."

"How." Iruka asked confused.

"She has organs just like us. She has a heart beat, a brain, emotions, a pulse. Everything we have she has. She just doesn't have Chakra. Do not ask why please she just doesn't."

Iruka just nodded and Naruto left soon after. Naruto walked outside and made his back to his house. Most people didn't know but Naruto did not live in the apartment, he used to. Now he lived in a house he built way in the depths of the forest. He cast a powerful genjutsu over it so no one would know it was there. He did not need people finding out where he lived. He finally made it to his house and opened the door. When he opened it he was greeted by five other people. Naruto smiled and walked in closing the door behind him.

"I'm home."


	2. New Doll

Chapter 2 A New Doll

Naruto looked down at the other five dolls in front of him.

"Hello Suzume, Masaki, Mitsuki, Shiki, Reinbei."

"Hello Naruto-sama."

Each Doll of course was different from eachother. Suzume had turquoise hair and had on a short red chinese dress. She wore flats and had two Chui in her hands. She had on one elbow length fingerless glove. On her arm was a tattoo of the number 2

Mitsuki had green hair and had on a mini pencil skirt that was black and a white tank top with a belt connecting the two. On the belt was a small first aid kit. In her hands was a giant syringe with a blue liquid in it. She had a tattoo of the number 4.

Masaki had purple hair and wore a pair of white short and a bikini top along with a cardigan that was little to big. She had quiver on her back and a bow and arrow in her hand. She had on a handguard that covered her last three fingers fingers. She had a tattoo of the number 3.

Shiki had red hair and had on a dark blue kimono. She had on sandals. The kimono reached just above her knees and she wore her hair in a high ponytail like any swordsman. In her hair was a small Cherry blossom. She had a tattoo of the number 5.

Reinbei had black hair and wore a dark red leotard with a cape that reached her waist, gloves and a red and black top hat. She had on black socks but no shoes. She had a long staff in her hand that had a crescent moon on top, it was a tall as she was. She had a tattoo of the number 6. Each girl smiled at Naruto.

"Naruto-sama how long do you have until you have to be back at the academy." Masaki asked

"I have 2 weeks. Oh Mitsuki I actually need you to get me so medicine so I can fix Sanji's bite to Sasuke."

"Master he deserved it." Sanji responded. Naruto ignored Sanji for the moment. He started walking away ushering the girls to follow him. They quickly went after him.

"Girls I know you think we don't need more help but we do. So I made another doll." Naruto told them. They were at disbelief, was Naruto bored with them. They girls started to panic.

"Stop freaking out. Just because a new doll is coming into the mix doesn't mean I'll abandon you so quickly. Now follow me and stop worrying." They downcast and walked behind Naruto. Once they reached a place that they called the doll lab. Sitting there was a doll with long white hair with her bangs clipped out of her face by a bandana. She wore a bloomer shorts and a orange lace back shirt. She had on knee length black boots. She wasn't awake at the moment because Naruto had yet to put a soul into it.

"Well she looks pretty enough." Sanji said. The girls nodded.

"At least it isn't a guy." Suzume said, getting another agreement firm the girls. Naruto sighed when she said that. He didn't understand what their problem with men was. Even though they used to be guys themselves. Yes every doll Naruto had used to be male. He guessed that they must have really hated their male lives.

"Ok we are gonna prepare the jutsu I need your help." They nodded.

"Ok Mitsuki go get the pain meds. Sanji hold her down while Suzume straps her down. Masaki, Shiki I need you two to go get the scroll. Reinbei Don't do anything for right now but i'm going to need your help performing the jutsu." They 5 girls rushed to what they are told.

Once everything was prepared they went to doing the jutsu.

Naruto started charging his chakra because this jutsu used most of his chakra. Reinbei charged her magic.

"Soul revival jutsu." The two called out.

The doll's eyes snapped open and she started to spasm. They all took a step back and watched. Soon the doll stopped spasming and her eyes opened slowly.

"What the where am I."

* * *

**Ok I want your guys opinions on what her name should be and what she should specialize in like how Mitsuki is a nurse.**

**I might come up with something but I do want others thoughts so please tell me.**

**Please review it would mean a lot. **

**Thank you!**


	3. New Team

Chapter 3

Naruto smiled down at the girl walking besides him. It took him the entire 2 weeks to get her used to being around him and the girls. Now he was bringing her around entirely new people. People who would not like her and attack her.

"Ok Rune I gonna tell you this now. There are people in this class that will get angry because you are there so please don't freak out too bad." Naruto told her.

"But Naruto-sama what did I do." Rune asked.

"Nothing Rune it's just that some people don't like me so they'll take it out on you." Naruto explained.

"Naruto-sama is right they will try to hurt you." Sanji tried to tell her but she would not listen.

"Oh what would you know Sanji. You aren't Naruto-sama's personal doll like I am." Sanji sighed when she said that.

"I am Naruto-sama's personal doll. I was the first one made as you can see by the tattoo each number represents which was made in what order and how strong each one of is. I am the strongest and I command all of you and Naruto-sama commands me. So please do not seem to think just because you are traveling with us you have any power. Naruto-sama always takes the newbies around to get used to being around other people... Really you are not worthy of being apart Naruto-sama's family. Until you learn that I am in charge and you are not you..." Sanji stopped talking.

"Naruto-sama tell her that she's being stupid. She's not in charge. Is she?"

Naruto stared at Rune with a hard expression. He shook his head.

"Sanji is right she is in charge of you and you will listen to her. I mean that." Rune glared at Sanji and turned away.

"Naruto-sama I know you did not make her for this team so who is she for?" Sanji asked.

"What gave it away?" Naruto asked.

"Well 1 she doesn't have a number representing her position in the squad. 2 if she was to stay just like the other girls you would have squashes the disrespect immediately after they said anything. 3 she doesn't have a weapon."

"Maybe she's a taijutsu specialist. " Sanji stared at Naruto.

"No you would not have 2 people that fight with only their hands and feet." Sanji countered.

"Ok... Ok... She's for Hinata. Remember a few months ago she asked me to make her one so I did and Rune is the result."

"How are you gonna tell Rune. There is no way she'll go with Hinata-sama. She doesn't like other females. As you can see."

"Well that is not my problem. She's gonna have to learn how to deal with it." Sanji laughed when he said that.

The two looked up to see that they were at the academy. They walked in and to the classroom.

"Naruto-sama you should tell her now before we enter." Naruto sighed he knew Sanji was right.

"Rune I have something to tell you. You aren't going to be staying with me. You are going to be with a friend of mine as much as I hate to say it." Rune frowned when he said that. She knew she couldn't do anything to change his mind.

"Who." That was all she said.

"Hinata she will take good care of you. I made you for her in the first place." Rune nodded. She looked at Sanji and glared.

"Stupid Sanji." She mumbled. The two looked at her confuse but didn't say anything. Naruto opened the door and everyone's eyes were immediately on him.

"Dobe what are you doing here. You didn't pass."Kiba yelled at him. Naruto stopped for a second but then kept walking ignoring Kiba. Kiba grew furious that the so called Dead Last was ignoring him. He reached towards Naruto to attack him but stopped abruptly when something stopped his hand. Kiba looked down to see this blue haired 1ft doll in a chinese dress. To see what stopped his hand he saw a Chui being held by the girl.

"Suzume what are you doing here." Naruto asked her.

"Ahhh... Masa-chan tell Suzume tell Naru-sama that Masa has medicine for Naru-sama... So send Suzume to give." Suzume tried to explain but ended up confusing herself. Naruto chuckled at Suzume. "Then come here and see doggie hurt Naru-sama... I stop." She said with a confused expression.

"Suzume... Can you please give the medicine." Suzume nodded and dug in her cleavage and pulled out this small syringe. She handed it to Naruto and smiled. He smiled back but sighed afterwards.

"What did I tell you about keeping stuff in there?"

"Not." Suzume answered with a pout.

"Exactly... so don't ok." Suzume nodded.

"Suzume goes bye now." Suzume disappeared.

"What the hell was that." He turned to see Kiba still standing there. Naruto turned away and walked to his seat getting Kiba angrier than he was before.

"You will not ignore me idiot you are less than me." Kiba yelled making everyone look at them.

Everyone stared at the two boys. Sasuke seeing Naruto was there decided to yell at him.

"Dobe give me that doll." Sasuke yelled. Naruto turned toward Sasuke and then toward Kiba.

"The two of you are stupid. Naruto-sama does not need to do anything so will you please shut up." Sanji yelled. She had a headache and was in a bad mood because of Rune.

"Oh what are you gonna do. You're just a-"

"You say that I will kill you." Sanji interrupted.

The door opened to reveal Iruka with a few bandages here and there.

"Everyone sit down." Iruka yelled and everyone shuffled over to their seats. Kiba and Sasuke went to their seats with one last glare.

"Iruka-sensei what happened to you?" A student asked.

"Well Mizuki tried to steal the scroll of sealing so I stopped him and this is why I am so beat up." Iruka explained. Students gasped at the idea of their teacher going rouge.

"Anyway lets get on with the team placement...So all of you are now ninjas. I'll tell you who you are teamed with. Ok so... first team... Naruto...Sasuke...Sakura... You will be team 7. Kiba... Hinata... Shino... You'll be team 8... Shikamaru... Chouji... Ino... You'll be team 10. You're sensei's will be here after lunch." Iruka sighed and walked out of the classroom.

Naruto stood up and walked to Hinata's seat. Hinata stared at him.

"So Hinata I finally made you a doll. I want you to meet Rune." Naruto lifted Rune to show Hinata. The two stared at each other.

"Hello Rune-Chan it's nice to meet you. I hope we can be good friends." Hinata smiled.

"Hi." Rune shortly replied. Rune turned towards Naruto and frowned.

"Nothing towards you Hinata-sama but I want to stay with Naruto-sama." She explained. Naruto sighed and picked Rune up.

"I am sorry but you have to stay with Hinata." He told her making her scowl deeply. He sighed deeply.

"You'll get used to staying with Hinata and the two of you will be great friends." Naruto said with a smile. Naruto looked back at where Sasuke was sitting. He walked over there and stood in front of Sasuke's seat staring at him. Sasuke jumped slightly when he turned and saw Naruto standing there. Immediately after he glared remembering what happened to his hand.

"What do you want Dobe." Sasuke practically yelled. Naruto stared at him in confusion.

"I came to give you this. It's medicine for your hand." Naruto pulled out the syringe and gave it to Sasuke.

"Why are you giving me this?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"If we are gonna be on the same team and work well together we need to help each other. Ok." Sanji nodded at her masters words. Sasuke glared at Sanji making her glare back.

"Here take it and your hand will heal quickly". Sasuke grabbed the syringe aand unwrapped his bandages showing his hand. He stuck the syringe into his hand with small amounts of pain. Sasuke watched in amazement as his hand started healing immediately.

"There you go." Naruto walked away only to have Kiba grab his arm. He turned and stared at Kiba.

"You will not ignore me..." Naruto just kept staring at him. Kiba screamed out in pain when he got kicked in the shin. He looked up to see Sanji but taller.

Sanji was 5 ft 4 inches. She had one different clothes than earlier. She wore a black skirt and a white dress shirt. She had on a armband with the number 1 on it. Her hair was in a braid. Her blues glared at Kiba.

"Who the hell are you." Kiba screamed.

"We just met 2 weeks ago idiot."

"There's no way you're that doll."

"Yes I am now hands off Naruto-sama. " Kiba trying to intimidate reached for Sanji but she punched him in the face.

"Leave us alone or I will kill every single one of you piece of bullshit." He smiled at Sanji and the two walked back to their seat. When everyone turned away Sanji turned back into her doll form.

3 hours later

Sanji and Naruto had fallen asleep while waiting for their sensei.

A man soon walked through the door. He scanned the room and saw Naruto and Sanji sleeping soundly.

"Wake those two up and meet me on the roof." He told them. Then he disappeared. Sakura walked over to the two and shook them awake.

"Uh what Sakura." Naruto complained. Sanji looked at Sakura in little interest.

"Sensei told us to meet him on the roof." Sakura explained. The two nodded and Naruto got Up. He grabbed Sanji and walked towards the door and walked to the roof. His teammates quickly followed him not wanting to be left behind. Once they reached the roof they saw their sensei sitting there on the railing.

"Take a seat." Everyone sat down waiting for him to say something.

"Ok so how about we introduce ourselves." He told them.

"What should we say sensei." Sakura asked.

"Things you like, things you hate, hobbies, dreams. Stuff like that."

"Well how about guppy show how its done sensei." Sakura told him making Naruto Sweat drop at her stupidity."

"Ok well I'm Kakashi Hatake and my likes dislikes hobbies and dreams are none of your business ...pinky it's your turn." He smiled at them.

(Sakura and Sasuke's are the same so no intro for them)

"Well I'm Naruto my likes are Sanji and the rest of my dolls. My dislikes are People whip think they are better than others because of their size. My hobbies are making new dolls and training. My dream is to bring back my mother and father."

Kakashi's eyes widened. He didn't know Naruto knew about being the fourths son.

"Um well Ok... I want you guys to meet me at training ground 5 at 5 am. We'll be doing our first mission." Kakashi told them.

"What kind of mission." Naruto decided to say.

"Survival training..."

"But we already did that."

"Not his one... This is what actually decides everything. There is a 66% fail rate. So I'll wish you good luck." Then after he disappeared.

Naruto stood up ready to go and picked Sanji up from the step she was sitting on. He walked to the edge of the roof and hopped over. The two other genin still on the roof rushed to see what happened at the bottom but Naruto wasn't even there.

Naruto opened the door to his house. He had taken teleportation to get back because he did not want to look at the villagers. When he opened the door he saw his dolls scuttling around like beetles trying to get things done.

Sanji whistled loudly making the girls stop. They all rushed towards Naruto and bowed in greeting. Masaki noticed that Rune was not there so she decided to ask about it.

"Naruto-sama um... Where is Rune."

"Oh yea I gave her to Hinata." The girls sighed in relief.

"Thank the nines I couldn't stand her." Girls agreeing that they were happy she was gone and complaining about when she was here. Naruto watched as the girls complained and coughed lightly to get there attention.

"Girls... please be quiet." They all stopped talking.

" Naruto-sama how was your team meeting." Reinbei asked.

"Dog boy no attack Naru-sama right." Suzume said in anger.

"No Sanji took care of it." Naruto explained.

Suzume looked at Sanji and nodded.

Naruto walked over towards the training room and ushered for the girls to follow.

"We are going to train hard because if I want to be able to see the outside then we need to train. So girls come on."

The next day

Naruto had Sanji in his arms as he walked towards the training ground. He made it seeing both Sakura and Sasuke there.

"Naruto-baka you're late." Sakura screamed. Naruto ignored her and sat down. He did some hand signs and a table and some tools popped up. Naruto placed Sanji on it and sighed.

"I don't get why you didn't tell me about this earlier Sanji."

"I didn't have this problem until this morning."

Naruto pulled out a screw driver and a metal rod. He unzipped the back of sanji's dress. He looked up to see both his teammates sitting extremely close to him. He decided to just ignore them.

"If your arm wasn't moving correctly this morning you should have said something as he unscrewed some screws that were imbedded in her shoulder. She winced.

"Dobe what are you doing." Sasuke asked

"Fixing Sanji's arm what does it look like." Naruto looked up and stared at Sasuke.

"What's wrong with it." Sakura asked.

"Why do you care."

"If I'm gonna take that doll from you then it needs to be in pristine condition." Naruto shook his head and went back to what he was doing.

"This may hurt Sanji so bear with me." Naruto took the rod and inserted it into the hole in her arm and immediately took out the one that was already in her arm. Sanji buried her head in her arms and let out a tiny scream. Naruto placed a bloody and nerve covered rod on the table and grabbed the screws and screwdriver and put the screws back into her shoulder. He zipped her dress back up and picked her up. He snapped his fingers and the table disappeared along with the screwdriver.

" Are you okay." Naruto asked. Sanji nodded slowly but then shook her head no.

"Mitsuki come here." A green haired doll landed In front of Sasuke and Sakura scaring them.

"Yes Naruto-sama."

"Give Sanji something for her shoulder." Naruto ordered.

Mitsuki nodded and pulled out her needle and injected Sanji with a pain killer. Sanji rocked back and forth indicating that she was tired.

"Sanji will you be able to fight or do I have to use one of the others?" Naruto asked.

Sanji shook her head. "There's no way I can fight. Sorry." Naruto sighed.

"Mitsuki take Sanji home OK she needs to rest." Mitsuki nodded and Sanji stood up her useless arm hanging at her side. She stumbled slightly and walked over to Mitsuki.

"I hope you do well on your test Naruto-sama." Sanji and mitsuki said in unison and then the two disappeared.

"Ew so she is real." Naruto turned around to see Sasuke and Sakura messing around with the rod that used to be in sanji's arm. He went over there and grabbed the rod and it disappeared soon after he snapped his fingers again.

"Suzume come here please." Suzume landed on the ground and looked at naruto.

"Since Sanji is injured you'll take her place and fight with me Okay." Suzume nodded frantically.

Naruto sighed deeply he knew Suzume was happy because they girls were always fighting for Sanji's position as his number one doll.

"Yo I see all of you are here. Naruto where's that doll you had yesterday." Kakashi asked.

"She's injured." Naruto answered.

"So you forget her." Naruto shook his head no.

"No her arm wasn't working so I sent her home." Naruto explained getting a nod from Sakura and Sasuke confirming it.

"Oh well lets get on with this test. You guys have 2 hours to get these bells from me or you get no lunch and you'll watch me eat it."

"So that's why you told us not to eat... good thing I ate than." Naruto told them.

"Sensei said not to eat Baka... So why did you?" Sakura yelled.

"I don't take bad advice." Naruto answered with a smirk. He bent down and picked up Suzume and she sighed dreamily confusing Naruto about what she might be thinking about.

' Is this how Sanji feels when she's carried... If it's this good I seriously am gonna need that number one spot.' ( I know I had an accent for her earlier but she'll only talk like that infront of people).

"Suzume stop daydreaming and get ready to fight. The test has begun." She immediately snapped out of her daydream.

"Summon the Chui and I want you to merger with me while I take care of this guy." Suzume nodded and closed her eyes her body glowed and so did Naruto's and Kakashi became apprehensive of the two.

When the light died down Naruto stood there with turquoise hair and with a chinese outfit on with Chui in his hand with spike on them. His eyes were a light green color.

"Naruto what was that."

"That was my merging with Suzume. You don't think my girls are just for show do you they have more power in one of their fingers than you have in your body." Naruto threw one Chui at Kakashi. Kakashi dodged and tried to grab it but when he did and it landed he couldn't pick it up.

"Why is this so heavy."

"Its specialized to my chakra so no but me can lift it." Naruto explained.

He ran over and kicked Kakashi in the face.

"The only reason I merged with Suzume was because I know those other two won't work with me to get the bells and I know I won't be able to be them by myself."

Naruto dodged when Kakashi came at him with a powerful punch. Naruto growled in irritation he wasn't really getting anywhere. Naruto went in for a punch and Kakashi dodged upward just like Naruto was hoping. Naruto reached for the bells and grabbed them ripping them off Kakashi's pants. Naruto sighed loudly and dropped to the ground.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"I can't keep up the merge for very long without becoming tired and it takes a lot of power out of me."

Naruto's body glowed and Soon he was back to his normal self.

"This is why I fight with Sanji." He mumbled.

"Sakura... Sasuke you can come out now." The two stepped out of their hiding spots and glared at Naruto.

"Dobe how did you do that? What was that you did."

"As I said earlier that was a merge. I usually only do it with Sanji because she my right hand girl but since she was injured I had to use someone else. The more my body changes then more chakra and energy it takes. Since Sanji looks so much like me there is a little change between us other than power. Because of that fact I merge with Sanji instead of the other girls. Also there is the fact that Sanji is the strongest and first doll I made so it's only natural that I use her for the merge right." Naruto explained.

"Dobe that just makes me want that doll even more give them to me."

"The merge only works with the one who made the dolls."

Sasuke growled when he found out.

"Even so they seem extremely strong so I'll take those three and any others you have."

"Three but Sasuke I only saw two." Sakura said confused.

"Remember the one who came in and took the blond one back to Naruto's house. So other than the blond one and the blue-haired one she is the next to have showed up. But I'm not stupid I know he has more probably 4 more or maybe less, but I know it's not just 3, from the ones that showed up so far it shows that seems to have one for specific departments like he has a different doll for a reason like for a skill he doesn't have or for something he lacked. In that assumption I can assume he has a few more dolls hidden in the shadows that are waiting to show themselves."

"That's quite the as sumption Sasuke but you are right about one thing I do have more dolls that you have not met 3 to be exact. Each holding a different talent."

Kakashi listened and watched the two explain their reasonings.

"Even so that does not explain why you two Sasuke and Sakura don't like Naruto or why you seem to not want anything to do with him."

"Kakashi let's just stop I'm not in the mood to hear their stupid reasons as to why they don't like me because we both know that their reasons aren't going to be reasonable or good enough to explain why. Just pass us so I can leave and go home." Naruto said in irritation.

"Ok you pass. I'll see you guys tomorrow for our first mission." Naruto after Kakashi said that disappeared in a poof of smoke.

At Naruto's house

Naruto sighed as he opened the door to his house. He watched for a second as he watched the girls scramble to do stuff.

"Sanji where are you." Naruto yelled as he placed Suzume down on the floor getting a whine from her.

Sanji slowly walked out of the living room into the front entrance. One arm hung loosely at her side. Naruto went over and slowly picked Sanji. She groaned in pain.

"Oh poor baby... I need to give you and the other girls a check up next week." Naruto told her.

"Why not now?" Sanji asked.

"I'm gonna let your shoulder heal. So that means you will stay in this house and rest not help me with my missions."

"But-"

"No but's you will listen to me." Sanji sighed but nodded her head. Sanji yawned loudly. Naruto looked down at her and smiled.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you up later." Sanji eyes closed and she fell asleep. Naruto sighed and he walked into the living and placed Sanji on the couch. He couldn't stop thinking about his 'team' and what was gonna happen.

" God this is gonna be a long week."

* * *

**Naruto will have two other dolls that he will keep **

**If you think any other people should be in this story let in me know in the reviews**


End file.
